Chaos at the Quiditch World Cup
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Hedwig invites her friends from the time of Ga'Hoole t ocome to the Quiditch World Cup. But, as what usually happens in her time, chaos quickly begins. *Sequel to Owlets Meet Buckbeak*
1. Chapter 1

Other Class

(Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter. Review please.)

Arison flew out of his last class of the night. It was the Understanding of Others, taught by Elna. As he and his siblings had all gone to the time of the Others last year, they all took the class. There were only two other owls in the class, and they didn't seem as impressed, energetic as Elna could be.

"Arison!"

Arison turned, it was Midnight. She waved her wing and glided over to him. She'd gone to the Other time too, but since she was still in training so she didn't have time to take the Other class. "So how was blacksmithing?" she asked.

"Alright. But my glass kept filling with smoke." He admitted.

Midnight laughed. "Well, that's what you get for wearing those ridiculous things that multiply your eye size by five."

Arison looked at her in annoyance. She loved to make fun of his glasses. "I tried to take them off actually, and there wasn't much improvement."

Midnight shook her head. "Whatever." She muttered.

"What about _your _day?" he asked.

"Well, okay I guess. But Ga'Hoology and Navigation are _so _boring. I don't know who Eva lives through it."

Arison smirked. "Careful, Gylfie won't be too happy if she hears you say that."

Midnight grinned and in the back of his mind, Arison wondered how they ever managed to be friends. She looked at the hollow she lived in. "Well, I should go."

"See you later." Arison agreed, going back towards his own hollow.

(So this story may end up being really short, but they've just been getting shorter and shorter so I'm trying not to care.)


	2. Meeting in the Roots

Meeting in the Roots

Soren sat on his perch with Peli as king and queen of the tree. Twilight, Gylfie, and Digger were all there too. In fact, the only one not there who should be, was Otulissa.

Gylfie spun her head to look at the entrance again. "Any idea where she might be?" she asked.

The other owls shook their heads. "She is pretty busy." Digger pointed out.

"Well so are we." Soren said. "So I think maybe we should start without her."

They were about to agree when Otulissa came in. "Otulissa! You're here!" Bubo boomed.

Otulissa nodded. "And I'm not alone." She stepped aside and Hedwig walked in.

She spun her head around trying to take everything in. "So this is what it's like at the tree." she said, sounding impressed.

"Hedwig!" the others shouted, ignoring her comment. They were all rather pleased to see her.

"Hi Hedwig." Gylfie waved her wing. Gylfie had always seemed the closest to Hedwig.

"Hello everyone." She greeted.

Soren smiled, then a thought occurred to him. "Not that we aren't thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what it was like here at the tree. Very impressive." Digger gave her a raised eye brow look, knowing that couldn't be the only reason. "And, there's an event going on in the world of the Others I'd like to invite you to."

If Soren had a lip he'd bite it. The first two times they'd gone to the world of the Others thing hadn't gone so well, however the last time they'd made a new friend and the Others chaw had been created because of it.

"If you're going, I want to come too." Pelli said, interrupting his thoughts.

Soren blinked. "What?"

"You guys always go off to the time of the Others, I've never been there."

Twilight nodded. "And I'll have to take Elna." Hedwig made a churring sound. "What's so funny?"

Hedwig tipped her head. "Well, you're both going with your mates, and I'm meeting a male snowy there."

"So it's a date night." Twilight said.

"Well, I suppose I could see if Sylvana can go." Digger said.

Gylfie swallowed. She didn't have a clue who she'd bring, but everyone else seemed to like the idea so she nodded. "Date night it is."


	3. Date Night

Date Night

Gylfie looked inside the hollow, there was an owl there, but he hadn't noticed her there. She stepped in. "Uh . . . Cron?"

Cron swiveled his head towards her. "Hello Gylfie. What is it?"

She explained, at least in part, "We're going to the world of the Others with Hedwig. I wanted to see if you'd like to come." She joked, "You didn't exactly get to see much of it the last time you went."

Cron gave a short laugh. The last time he'd been there, he'd been petrified by a basilisk. "Sure, I'll come."

"Really?" Gylfie asked.

"Sure. When are we going?"

Gylfie shrugged. "Tomorrow."

Technically, Twilight had already left, but they didn't have to be there yet, and everyone else was kind of concerned about their pressing jobs at the tree.


	4. Quiditch

Quiditch

Twilight and Elna flew into the world of the Others. They were going to very tall building that looked like it was going to fall over.

"So Elna, what is quiditch?" Twilight asked.

"Uh. . ." Elna thought, "It's been a while, but it's a game they play on those flying brooms."

"Those things are for a game?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. Elna nodded. "Weird."

"Totally." She agreed.

"But how does it work?"

Elna tipped her head at the sky in thought. Twilight was honestly impressed she didn't smash into anything this way. "Well, there are three Others who go around with this big red ball and try to toss it into hoops. That gets you points." Twilight nodded. "And then, there are balls that move all on their own, and try to knock riders of their brooms."

"So what's done about that?" Twilight asked.

"They have these sticks that they used to hit the balls away. There are two Others on each team to do that."

"Okay, starting to have more respect for the Others. So, when's the game over?"

"When the last Other catches a tiny golden ball, hard for Others to see. It's worth a hundred and fifty points."

Twilight's beak opened wide. "Whoa."

Elna nodded. "They're something else."

(Yes, she left out whoever guards the hoop, but she's an owl, she can't be expected to know everything.)


	5. Just Like Your Mom

Like Your Mom

"Yeah!"

Arison looked up to see who had done the shouting. They were in library, no one should be that loud. It was one of the owls in the Other class. "What is it?" Arison asked.

"Elna went to the Other world. That means class is off!"

Arison felt his patients faded a bit and it could be heard in his voice. "If you don't like the class so much why did you sign up for it?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted the trip to the Other world."

"We have to learn about the world of the Others before we go. It'll keep us safe."

The owl sighed. "You went without a class and you're still alive." Arison opened his mouth, but he didn't get the chance to talk. "I hate to say this, especially to a male, but you sound just like your mom sometimes." Then he walked out of the library.

Arison stared after him. _Like my mom? _He thought. He loved Otulissa, but he wasn't sure how he felt about sounding like her.


	6. Pigwidgeon

Pigwidgeon

Twilight and Elna entered the Other's place. They looked around. "Hedwig?" Elna called out.

They were greeted with a "Hi!" But it wasn't Hedwig. It was a gray pygmy. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Twilight, this is Elna." Twilight introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pigwidgeon. But my Other mostly calls my Pig. Weird thing to call me huh? I'm not sure I like it, but it beats all the other things he's tried calling me. Oh yeah, and you were here to see Hedwig? Well you're in the right place, she just left, not sure why, but she'll be back. In the meantime come on. I'll be honest, I'm impressed you're still here. A lot of owls don't seem to like me. I wish I knew why, but whatever. We can be friends can't we?"

Twilight blinked. Flashing a quick glance at Elna he saw her reaction was similar. This guy talked fast, and clearly a lot. Elna managed to figure out it out though. "Sure."  
"Great! It's so nice to have friends. I mean maybe you could say it's too soon to tell, but I bet it'll be good. We're going to lots of fun, and I have lots I can show you. . ." Pigwidgeon ranted on.


	7. Arrival

Arrival

The rest of the band arrived the next day, and first lavender. According to Pigwidgeon, and Hedwig, the Others had some magical way to get there, but the owls had to fly. This resulted in flying through the trees for the sake of Cron, and listening to an over talkative Pigwidgeon for a _long_ time.

"This is what I've had to put up with almost all summer." Hedwig whispered to Gylfie.

Gylfie nodded. "I can see why you'd want us back." Then a thought struck her. "What's summer?"

"The hottest time of year with the most sun." Hedwig explained.

"Ah. We call it something different in our time." Gylfie said.

"You call almost everything something different than this time."

Gylfie thought about that. She nodded. "I guess."

There was a scream up ahead. Gylfie and Hedwig swung their heads towards Pelli, the one who'd screamed. "What is it?" Soren asked.

Pelli looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I just saw something up ahead. It was lumpy and brown and its head looked like a potato."

Twilight chuckled. "And _that _scared you."

"Oh! You saw a gnome!" Pigwidgeon exclaimed. "You see they live in gardens, there are a lot of them in my Other's lawn, I wonder if that means there's a garden nearby. Anyway, they live in gardens and like to reck them. The Others get rid of them by grabbing their foot and swinging them which and cause them to bite you, but aside from that. . ."

Hedwig rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

Gylfie gave a soft laugh. "What's so funny?" Cron asked.

* * *

Being owls, the group heard the Quiditch world cup before they saw it. It was mostly the sound of Others doing various things, all of which sounded like happy things.

Then the World Cup came into sight. "Oh my." Gylfie breathed.

"There's so many Others." Sylvana pointed out.

Elna shrugged. "I've seen more."

Sylvana looked at Elna with new found admiration. "I'm impressed." She said.

"Come on. I have to find _my _date." Hedwig announced.

"But I want to go exploring." Twilight complained. "There's an Other over there making a giant slug, and personally, my gizzard's set on eating it." Elna rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I'll go with you Hedwig." Gylfie offered.

"Then I guess I'm coming too." Cron agreed. So everyone split off to do different things.


	8. Giant Slug

Giant Slug

Twilight watched with hungry eyes as the slug got bigger and bigger. He was about to swoop in when Elna held up her wing, stopping him. "Wait!" she cried.

Twilight blinked. "What?"

"You swoop in you'll scare the Other half to death."

Twilight was about to point out he didn't give a pellet if he scared an Other, when a bigger one showed up and carried the little one off. She squashed the slug as she went. Twilight looked at Elna. "Now see what you did? You lost me my slug."

Elna sighed. "Alright, we'll find you something else. Something better."

"With all these Others around? I doubt it." Twilight pointed out. But Elna was not to be stopped. She led him away. And she did find him something better than the slug.

(Sorry this chapter was short, even by my standards. Just a random thing to explain what Elna and Twilight spent their time doing.)


	9. Larsome

Larsome

(I almost had writers block just because I couldn't come up with a name for Hedwig's date.)

Hedwig looked around. "Oh, where is he?" She asked in frustration.

"You should've decided on a place to meet." Gylfie said.

"We did. The Quiditich World Cup." Hedwig responded bitterly. Gylfie tried not to laugh.

"Well, do you at least now his name?" Cron asked.

"Yes, Larsome." Hedwig told them.

"Right, well, why don't we split up?" Gylfie suggested. "We'll cover more that way."

"True, but how will we find each other again?" Hedwig asked.

Gylfie felt a little flustered. This make shift place for Others was huge, it was impossible to stay together. It was Cron who had an idea. "We're owls. We have loud calls and good ears, so just call and odds are we'll hear."

Hedwig nodded. "Alright. See you soon." She flew off.

_Hopefully. _Gylfie thought. But she didn't say anything. She just flew away. She could hear some owls in the distance.

Sure enough, there they were. _But what are they doing? _She wondered. They were all in the quiditch stadium, flying around with the balls for the game.

Gylfie jumped down, extending her wings. "Hey!" she called out. "Hey! What's going on?"

A snowy flew up to her. "We're playing quiditch."

Gylfie blinked. "Really?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Well yeah. Why should the Others have all the fun?"

Gylfie smiled, she had to admit he had a point. They did all the work delivering mail for the Others after all. She wanted to join them, but she still had to find Larsome. She opened her mouth to ask who the snowy his name, when someone answered it for her.

"Hey Larsome! What's going on?"

"I found another owl!" he called.

"You're Larsome?" Gylfie asked. He nodded. "Hedwig's looking for you."

"Well then, we better find her."

Gylfie nodded. "Right." She flew up and shrieked out of Hedwig to hear.

"What was that?" Larsome wanted to know.

"Oh. It was just our way to find each other."

"You guys are something else, that's for sure."


	10. Playing Quiditch

Playing Quiditch

Once Hedwig arrived, they all agreed to join in the owl quiditch game. There was a small problem that they had brought an odd number of owls, but since Cron avoided light, and it was still day, he agreed to sit out.

Hedwig was put on Larsome's team, and Gylfie on the opposite team. Then they had to pick a role. "Wait. . ." Hedwig said. "I thought there were only seven Others on a team, don't we have more than that?"

"Well yes." Larsome agreed. "But that's who the Others do it. In our version, so long as there's only one seeker we can have as many players as we want."

Hedwig made a noise that showed she thought this was amusing. A barn owl added, "And the seekers are already taken. Me being one."

It was no surprise the owl with the best hearing here was a seeker. Gylfie tried to think about what she knew on quiditch. Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, and Elna had all known something about it, so she had a vague idea. "What's the one . . . where you guard the goals?" she asked.

"The keeper. You want that?" Larsome asked.

A great horned on Gylfie's team looked skeptical. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"This is because I'm small isn't it!" Gylfie snapped.

"Well . . . uh. . ." The owl sighed. "Yes."

"I can handle the role of keeper perfectly. You should not be so judgmental of owls based of size. That is hardly their fault."

The owl swung his wings widely in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Hedwig turned to Larsome. "I'll be a chaser."

Larsome nodded. "Alright everyone, let's get started!" He tossed the quaffle into the air. Hedwig zipped after it.

Gylfie flew over to the hoops. The great horned owl was sitting on one. Gylfie landed next to him. "You're the keeper too then."

The great horned owl nodded. They sat in silence for a while, but Gylfie quickly realized she'd picked a boring job. The quaffle rarely came close to them. "I'm Gylfie by the way." She introduced.

The great horned owl nodded. "I'm Thorsum."

Almost while he was saying it, Gylfie saw the quaffle come towards them. Gylfie jumped down, spreading out her wings, and lifted her talons to catch the quaffle. She caught it, but she was shoved back from the momentum, and slammed into the hoop.

"Gylfie!" Hedwig called. She flew over. "Gylfie, are you alright?"

Gylfie nodded. She could tell she didn't look alright, so she added, "Just . . . got the breathe . . . knocked out of me."

"Well I think that was great." Thorsum complimented.

Gylfie offered a weak smile. Then she tossed the quaffle to an owl on her team and it began again. Gylfie flew back up to guarding the hoop and watching the game. Hedwig wasn't bad, she snatched the quaffle from Gylfie's team mate, only to drop it to avoid a bludger. A short eared owl hit the bludger away. And it continued this way for a while. In the end, Hedwig's team won, because they had the barn owl seeker.

The owls all flew towards each other once it was over. "Woo!" Gylfie cheered. "Can we do it again?"

Larsome shook his head. "Afraid not. The Others will be showing up to see the real game any minute."

Gylfie looked up. Sure enough, it was getting late. Cron had flown out. "Well then, let's stick around. I kind of want to see how the Others play this game."

(Sorry if a spelled some of the things wrong.)


	11. Watching Quiditch

Watching Quiditch

Hedwig, Gylfie, and Cron, along with the fourteen owls they'd played quiditch flew up to the top of the stadium. They'd go less noticed from this height. And, as Thorsum said, it gave a great view of the game.

Slowly Others began filling the stands. Hedwig smiled. "My Other's got a good view too."

"Which one is he?" Larsome asked.

Hedwig waved at wing at her Other. "His name's Harry."

Then Twilight and Elna flew up. "Hey guys. Do they have great food here or what?" Twilight asked.

Gyflie shrugged helplessly. "Wouldn't know."

"They've all been playing quiditch all day." Cron explained.

"Okay back up." Elna told him. She waved her wings in a 'back up' gesture, but in the air that wasn't as very effective. "You actually played quiditch?"

Hedwig nodded. "I was the keeper." Gylfie added.

"Cool. Maybe we can play later tonight." Soren said.

Gyflie blinked and spun her head around. Soren, Pelli, Digger, and Sylvanna, had all shown up. "Sounds great." Larsome agreed. "But first we have to see how long this thing goes."

"One time I was here, it lasted _three days_." The barn owl, Gylfie believed she was named Moon, told them. "Can you believe it?"

"Well I'm not flying three days." Twilight joked.

"What's this about flying three days?"

"Oh no." Hedwig said under her breathe. They all knew why. That was the voice of Pigwidgeon.

They were all in luck this time though. At that moment a group of seven Others in green mounted brooms and took to the sky. There was a loud boom as a firework Other looking thing appeared in the sky. The noise clearly didn't please the three barn owls they had, but overall it was a good show.

Then a group in red entered the sky. They didn't have any fireworks. They had Others, all female, standing on the ground. "I don't get it." Soren said.

"That makes two of us." Pelli agreed.

Digger meanwhile had titled his head. "You know, I think they might be there to be pretty." The other owls turned to him. He elaborated, "Look at how the other Others are looking at them."

Soren nodded slowly. "Okay, I can see that."

Then the quaffle came flying up towards them. "Out of the way!" Soren cried. The owls scattered as an Other grabbed the quaffle and flew back down on his broom. The owls flew back towards where they'd been.

Someone new had the quaffle now, and threw it at the hoop. An Other blocked it. Someone new caught the quaffle, only to have it taken. Then it was tossed into the opposite hoops. There keeper apparently wasn't as good.

"Anyone else wondering what's going on?" Soren asked.

Gyflie shook her head. "I have no idea."

They kept watching anyway. At some point the two seekers saw the snitch and the chase began for it. "That one's good." Larsome commented, waving his wing at the Other in red.

He was the one who caught the snitch. _Apparently. _Gylfie thought. But it had been a while since Larsome had said it, so she didn't say anything.

Larsome snapped his talons together. "Well, games over."

"Everyone sticking around for a game of our own?" Thorsum asked. Everyone was.


	12. Attack

Attack

Elna tossed the quaffle up and down a bit. "Come on. Rematch!" she requested.

Digger shook his head, Thorsum groaned, and Larsome said, "You're team's won one game of four, you're going to lose overall no matter what."

Elna sighed, looking put out. But she must've known the truth in it. "Fine. Let's go back."

So the group started flying back. That was when there was a loud bang nearby. "Gylfie look out!" Hedwig flew into Gylfie, shoving her aside. They hit the ground and rolled a little ways away. A tent behind them burst into flames. If Hedwig hadn't moved Gylfie she would've been hit by the fire.

Larsome and Cron started flying towards them, only to have another jet of flames shoot at them. The owls scattered. Larsome and Cron did end up with Gyflie and Hedwig. Unfortunately the tent they were under was set on fire. Others came running out, and the owls rolled to the side.

"What do we do?" Hedwig asked.

Gyflie tried to think, but it was kind of hard to focus. She knew how to fly through fires, at least a bit. Cron broke her panic. "They're doing it!" he waved his wing.

Hedwig, Larsome, and Gylfie all looked at what he was gesturing at. They were Others, but they were dressed entirely in black and had masks so no one could make out their faces. "What are they?" Gylfie breathed.

"Uh . . . Others?" Cron offered. It occurred to Gylfie Cron couldn't see their differences from normal Others. He had such poor vision.

"Can we discuss this later?!" Larsome coughed. "Fire. In case you haven't noticed."

As if on cue, a burning bit of tent smashed in front of them. They all jumped to the side. As Gylfie did so, she opened her wings. The drafts pushed her up. "Gylfie!" Cron called.

"Extend your wings!" Gylfie called.

They did so, and all shot up with her. "Follow me. I know a little about flying in fire." She told them.


	13. Knocked Out

Knocked Out

Pelli saw the ground rush up to her, and smashed into the dirt. She looked up, blinking the dirt away. Next to her, Soren had also hit the ground. They'd tried to steer away but must have gotten caught by the edge of the fire blast. _Or maybe it was a draft. _She thought.

Either way, they had to go. "Soren," she nudged him. He didn't move. "Come on Soren, we have to get out of here."

Soren didn't move, except his body responding to her nudging. _Oh no. _She thought. She slid under him, then moved a little ways away, dragging him along. She remembered how they'd met; Soren had been trying to save her from a fire. _How ironic. _She thought bitterly.

There was an Other thing nearby, called a tent. She slid inside with Soren. So far, it wasn't on fire.

Unfortunately it didn't stay that way for long. Pelli backed away from a side of the tent as it burst into flames. She felt her talon hit something and turned around. It was a bucket, of water. _Foolish Others. They had water here this whole time and didn't use it. _

She shoved the bucket at the fire, the water spilling onto it. But, the fire didn't go out.

_But that's impossible. _Pelli thought. _I know the water hit it. _

A chunk of tent from the ceiling fell down, burning. Pelli jumped away, letting out a very barn owl scream. She pulled Soren away, then started coughing. _Too much smoke. _She realized. But she could leave, she had to save Soren. "Help! Someone help!" she croaked.


	14. Casual Panic

Casual Panic

Twilight, Digger, Sylvanna, and Elna peered out from a tent flap. They'd dove under it when the fire blast came by. "Where did everyone go?" Elna asked.

"Might want to worry about us more. Look out!" Sylvanna shouted, as fire came towards them.

Digger and Sylvanna rolled in one direction, Twilight and Elna in the other. "Don't, worry. Search and rescue is what I do." Twilight said. He lifted his wings and let the drafts carry him up.

Elna followed suite. "You mean this happens often?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Oh Elna, you've lived with us long enough you should know that." Twilight replied in an equal tone.

"Help!" they heard someone call.

And not just anyone. "Pelli!" the two shouted.

They dove into the burning tent her voice was coming from. "Pelli!" Twilight called. Then he saw what was going on. "Oh no."

Pelli shook her head desperately. "I can't put it out with water." She said, her voice coming out scratchy from the flames.

"Well, there's another way." Elna ran up to the fire and started beating it with her wings. That didn't do anything either.

Twilight coughed and bent over, so as not to let the smoke in his mouth. "We have to get out of this."

"How are we supposed to take Soren?" Pelli wanted to know.

"That might be easier than you think." Elna said. They turned to her. She opened the flap of a black metal thing. "In. Hurry."

Twilight and Pelli half carried, half dragged Soren in. Then Elna jumped in and closed the flap. "There's no smoke in here." She said.

(I didn't really make it clear where they went. It's, ironically, an oven.)


	15. Harry

Harry

Gylfie, Hedwig, Cron, and Larsome flew over the burning tents. So far, the weird Other hadn't possed much of a threat from this high. Gylfie knew she probably shouldn't, but she was getting excited that they would get out without anymore problems.

unfortunately, she was mistaken. "Harry!" Hedwig called.

Larsome looked confused. "What?"

"Down there!" She waved her wing at her Other. He was lying down, like he was sleeping. But Gylfie knew he was knocked out.

Hedwig must have known too. She dove blindly down.

"Hedwig no!" Larsome tried to warn her.

He was too late. An Other, in their panic to get away, slammed into Hedwig, sending her spinning. Add that to the fire, and she was out of control. The other owls flew above the Others, and over to her.

_Oh no. _Gylfie thought. She was just as knocked out as Harry. "Woah." Cron jumped to the side as another Other came by. Fortunately, most of them had already left.

Still, this wasn't the greatest place to be. "We need to try and get out of this mess." Gyflie said.

"Well, there's no fire over there." Cron waved his wing.

Gylfie and Larsome looked over. Apparently there had been a fire there, but it had burnt out. There was what used to be a tent there. "Let's hide under the flap." Gyflie suggested. "Or, what's left of the flap."

Larsome nodded. "Help me with Hedwig would you?"

The three of them got Hedwig to the flap, and there they hid.

(People get knocked out a lot in these chapters.)


	16. Dark Mark

Dark Mark

Hedwig blinked her eyes groggily. "Wha-?"

Gyflie spun her head around and smiled at her. "Hedwig. Nice to see you're up."

_I was down? _Hedwig wondered. Her head hurt. She was about to ask what happened, when a new sound entered her ears. A crunching sound of someone walking through the ash. "Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

The other owls listened. "It could just be an Other." Cron suggested.

"All of the have left by now." Larsome pointed out.

Cron seemed to be giving this some thought. Then he snapped his head to a spot behind Hedwig. Hedwig swivled her head around. Then she heard it too. There was a digging sound underground. Dirt began to move aside.

Hedwig got up and took a few steps back, stopping when she hit what was left of the tent flap.

Then Digger's head popped out of the hole, followed by Sylvanna. "Oh. Hey guys." Digger greeted.

"Digger!" Gylfie exclaimed. "You guys dug the whole way here."

Digger nodded. "It wasn't easy, let me tell you." Then he seemed to hear what they'd heard. "What's an Other still doing here?"

Gylfie shook her head. "No idea."

"Well let's find out." Larsome said. He poked his head around the tent. The other owls all looked out too.

When Digger and Sylvanna stepped out of the hole to do so, Pigwidgeon followed. "About time you let me out. I mean I know it wasn't _that _long. But you knew it was your friends and it was safe. You could've at least-"

Hedwig put her wing over his mouth. "Shh."

The seven of them looked out. An Other came into view. None of them knew who it was. He raised he wand and shouted at the sky.

The owls looked at each other, with confused faces. Cron was half way through shrugging, when Sylvanna gasped. They all looked up.

"Great Glaux." Gylfie breathed. Up in the sky, there was an Other skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. It was glowing green.

"What is it?" Sylvanna asked.

Hedwig shook her head. "Got me."

By the time they looked back down, the Other was gone.


	17. Waking Up

Waking Up

Soren woke up faster than Hedwig. One second his eye lids were flickering, the next he was up. "What's going? Why is it so dark?" he wanted to know. And considering he was an owl, if he said it was dark, it was _really_ dark.

"Well, you passed out, and we had to protect everyone from the fire so. . ." Twilight explained.

_Oh right. The fire. _Soren thought. He wondered how he'd forgotten that. Then another thought occurred to him. "Does it seem, quiet to you? For a fire to be going on outside that is?"

The owls spun their heads and Soren assumed they were trying to look at each other. in their current amount of light that was impossible though.

"Yeah, I thought it got quieter because all the Others left, but it doesn't sound like there's still a fire." Pelli said.

"Well, one way to find out." Elna swung the hatch open. Sure enough the fire was gone. And for that matter, so was everything else. The black thing they'd been hiding in was pretty much the only thing still in one piece.

Then there was a shout. Several shouts actually, all sounding like Others. "What was that?" Pelli asked.

"I'm more concerned about what is that." Twilight said, waving his wing at the sky.

Soren looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the green Other skull. _Good thing I'm not in the air with that thing, or I'd go yeep. _He thought. Twilight and Pelli had reactions similar to Soren.

Elna gasped and covered her mouth with her wing. "I thought that was a myth."

The other three turned to her. "What was a myth?" Twilight asked.

"That!" she waved her wing at thing in the sky. "It's the dark mark."


	18. Harry In Danger Again

Harry In Danger Again

"Harry!" Hedwig cried.

"What? What's going on?" Larsome asked.

"One of those cries, they were Harry! Let's go." She clambered away from the burnt up tent and ran towards the voices.

"We better follow." Gylfie said. The rest scrambled after her, the two burrowing owls having the easiest time.

They peered through the rubble. "Looks like someone else is taking care of it." Digger said.

Sure enough, there was some sort of conversation between the Others going on, but Harry didn't look in immediate danger. Hedwig nodded slowly. "Sorry guys. I just like my Other, I don't want him getting hurt."

That's when Soren, Pelli, Twilight, and Elna showed up. Twilight grabbed Hedwig. "We've got to get out of here before the Dark Lord shows up." He announced.

"Dark Lord?" Cron asked.

"Elna says that thing in the sky," Twilight waved his wing at the skull, "is a sign of a powerful Dark Lord."

Hedwig looked upset. "Why don't I know about this?"

Elna tilted her head a little ways away from the other owls. "Hedwig, I'm adventurous. I do things no other owl would dream of doing."


	19. Journey Back

Journey Back

It was silent as they flew back towards the portal. Well, as silent as it could be with Pigwidgeon around. He was talking everyone's ears off again, but they were all getting used to it.

Hedwig let out a sigh. It was so silent normal creatures would never have noticed it. "Look guys, sorry about this. I was just trying to give you a good time, but then we were all nearly killed."

"You mean, like all the other times we were here?" Twilight joked.

Elna laughed. "Yeah, I swear our safest time was the first time you guys showed up."

Gylfie knew they were joking, but the two had a point. Then Pigwidgeon dropped the bomb. "You, know your Other might have something to do with it Hedwig. I know I haven't been around that long, but I hear stories, you talk about your Other a lot. I wonder if I'll ever get to talk about my Other as much." _Like you need more to talk about. _Gylfie thought. Pigwidgeon carried on. "Anyway, it seems like every time a disaster happens your Other is around."

He opened his mouth to say more, but Hedwig cut him off. "Don't talk about Harry like that! Like you said, you haven't been around. Harry solves the problems, not create them!" She glared at him. Gylfie swallowed. She'd never seen Hedwig so angry.

"Alright, alright." Pigwidgeon surrendered. "Sorry."

(The story's not over yet. In fact, I've still got a fair amount left.)


	20. How Could He?

How Could He?

A while had passed before Hedwig returned, and not everyone knew she'd shown up. Elna knew though. She walked into her hollow and there was a Hedwig. "Hedwig!" Elna exclaimed.

Hedwig spun her head around. "Oh. Hello Elna. Sorry to bother you."

Elna shook her head. "It's not a problem at all. What's up?"

It was Hedwig's turn to shake her head. "No. I can't bother you with that. I just . . . need to get away from the Others for a while."

Elna shifted her standing position. "You're in my hollow, you might as well tell me why."

Hedwig still seemed hesitant. "It's just . . . Harry won't let me carry his letters!"

"What?" Elna asked in disbelief. She wasn't in the Other world anymore, and might not seem like a big deal to anyone else, but coming from the Other world Elna could feel for Hedwig.

"I don't know what happened. I came to take his letter, and he wouldn't let me! Worse yet, he gave it to that annoying owl. The one who laughed at Digger and Gylfie two years ago."

Elna thought about that, trying to remember if she'd been around for that. Either way she knew the owl Hedwig was talking about. She made a face. "Why would he do that?"

Hedwig shook her head in frustration. "I don't know. It's not like I've done anything wrong."

Elna shook her head. "The opposite actually. You're always trying to help him."

Hedwig nodded. Elna could see the gratefulness in her eyes. "How could he?"


	21. The Other World

The Other World

(I wasn't originally going to name any of the owls in Elna's chaw except Otulissa's owlets, but it would have been really confusing otherwise.)

Elna flew into the hollow she taught her chaw in. Otulissa and Cleve's owlets were there, as well as two other owls. It was a small chaw no doubt, but the time of the Others wasn't important to most. "Alright everyone, I have some good news today."

The male owl leaned in to the female. "I hope it's better than the usual good news." He whispered. He probably didn't think she could hear.

Of course she could. So she said, "Actually Pornal, I was going to tell you we're going to the Other time tonight. But if that's not good enough news for you of course we don't have to go."

Arison covered his beak with his wing; Elna suspected he was trying not to laugh.

Pornal meanwhile lurched forward. "No, no. That's good news."

Now Arison was definitely laughing. Pornal flashed him a death look.

Elna shook her head at the top of hollow. She was getting used to her strange chaw. "Alright, let's go." So she led them out of the hollow and down to the roots.

Claymore followed Elna closer than the other owls as they plunged into the tunnel leading to the Other time. "Where are we going?" he whispered.

He probably thought that wasn't something they were supposed to know. But of course they were. So Elna spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're going to Hogwarts. I'm also showing you the Owlery, and we can meet Hedwig."

Eva let out an excited gasp. "Can we see Buckbeak again?"

Elna smiled. "Maybe." She decided not to mention probably not, because Buckbeak had disappeared.


	22. Dragon

Dragon

They'd spent a long time flying across the forest. And now the sun was dangerously, for owls, high in the sky. That didn't seem to matter as much in this time though. Or maybe it was just because of how close to the Others they were.

Pornal let out a soft gasp in awe as they flew closer to Hogwarts. Arison grinned. "So, still don't want to be in this chaw?" he asked.

Pornal gave him a look. "We'll see. I want to see if the bad outweighs the good."

Soon the owls were flying over Hogwarts, weaving through the turrets. Then the female, a spectacled owl, in the chaw tilted her head. "Elna, I hear growling." She sounded nervous.

Elna smiled. "Don't worry. Lots of things growl around here, but not many fly."

Unfortunately, Elna stood to be corrected on that one. A few moments later, all the owls heard the growl, and the sound of huge wings unfolding. "Elna!" Eva shrieked.

Arison turned to Elna. She was going yeep. Eva's cry seemed to snap her out of it. "Fly!" she ordered, flapping back into the sky. "We have to get out of here!"

"What? Elna what is it?" Arison asked.

That's when the creature flew up. It was huge and scaled, like a lizard. But no lizard could possibly look as deadly as this.

"A dragon." Elna breathed.


	23. Chase

Chase

(Face it, book or movie we don't know what happens to the Hungarian horntail. And I think it's a she because of the eggs.)

No one had to be told to move twice. The owls all plowed away, slanting down as that would make them move faster. The dragon let out a roar and breathed fire. The owls swerved. "Split up!" Elna cried. "Claymore, lead some of them away!"

So the owls split into two groups. Claymore took Eva, and the spectacled owl. Elna took Arison, Areen, and Pornal. The dragon followed Elna's group, probably because there were more owls there.

They wove through turrets and bridges built into Hogwarts, knowing it would be harder for the dragon to follow them through those. But she managed to follow. She sprayed more fire. The owls curved away in opposite directions, going around the owlery. They met up on the other side of it. They were getting close to the forest again. A shame the dragon was too.

"Elna, he's going to catch up with us." Pornal said, stating the complete obvious.

"I know, I think I've got a plan." Elna said. "I need a distraction. Fly around his head or something."

Areen quickly obeyed. She flew in, swerving around the dragon. It was big, so less maneuverable than Areen. Still, Elna knew she had to get on with her plan right away. She swooped in closer to the dragon. She was too big to hear her earlier, but not anymore. She began to sing as loudly as she could, a Twilight like song. The dragon slowed, seeming shocked. Sadly, her wings were too big to make her fall, but it did give them a chance to escape.

They flew into the forest. "We should be able to lose him in here." Elna told them.

"Elna!" someone hissed out. A familiar someone. It was Claymore. "Come on, we found a hiding place." He waved them over with his wings. The owls flew over. There was a hollow there, with two barn owls inside. "The two are letting us hide here."

"Thank you." Elna said gratefully.

The female barn owl nodded. "It's nothing. Things are crazy here, we owls must stick together."

Elna nodded, then she saw what was behind the barn owls. "Are those, eggs?"


	24. The First

The First Ones

The sun was setting outside the hollow. That meant they'd been in awake for an entire night and day. And they'd been chased by a dragon. _No wonder I feel so tired. _Arison thought.

Meanwhile the male barn owl was nodding in response to Elna's question. "They're are our two lovely owlets." He told them.

"At least they will be soon." The female added. "They should be hatching tonight." She sounded so excited. "We even got an Other's help to enchant them. So they'll be marvelous."

_An Other to enchant them? _Arison wondered. _How'd they get an Other to do that? _Maybe the more important question was, was that a good thing.

Eva gave an excited gasp. "They're going to hatch tonight? That's great! Do you have names for them?"

The two looked at each other. "Well," the male started. "The ideal names are Nyroc and Nyra-"

Areen cut him off with a gasp. She opened her mouth, but Claymore gave her a look fierce enough to make her shut I again. She gave him a questioning look. "Give us a sec." He and Areen walked outside. Arison shuffled a little closer to the exit, so he could hear what was going on outside was well as in.

"Why didn't you let me say anything?" Areen hissed.

"Because, this is the past. No one knows anything about Nyra or Coryn. Besides, not everyone named Nyra is evil."

Meanwhile, inside, Eva was still acting like a newly hatched owlet herself. I think those are _such _good names. My sister, Areen, her name is Nyra spelled backwards by the way."

Areen and Claymore were coming back in when it happened. The eclipse. The female barn owl gasped as the moon went dark. Then there was a crack and she turned her focus back to the eggs. She and her mate watched in rapt attention as the eggs hatched. One was going faster than the other.

"It's a boy!" The female exclaimed. "Nyroc!"

The male tipped his head. "What's with his face? It looks like he has the moon in it."

Arison, who had been happy until now, frowned. _They don't know about that. _Then a thought entered his head. _Oh. They might be. . ._

The other egg hatched. It was girl. "Look! We have a Nyra and Nyroc." The female said.

The male smiled and nodded. "They're wonderful." He leaned into his mate.

_They are. They have to be. _Arison thought. _They're the first Nyrolian owls._

(So, did anyone notice Areen was Nyra spelled backwards? I know it's technically spelled differently, but I figured it would be mispronounced if I put a y.)


	25. Blast-Ended Skrewt

Blast-Ended Skrewt

Saying their good byes, the owls left the couple and they're newly hatched owlets the next night, after they'd gotten some much needed sleep.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Elna asked. "So, care to tell me what all that was about?"

"What do you mean?" Areen asked carefully.

Elna sighed, shaking her head. "Don't insult my intelligence Areen. I saw how you reacted to those names. Care to explain."

Areen and Claymore looked at each other. In the end it was Arison who answered. "Well, I know none of us were around for it, but you remember hearing about the Pure Ones, right?"

Elna nodded slowly, then she remembered the leader's name. "Oh right."

Claymore nodded. "And Nyroc was Coryn's original name."

"That explains a lot." Elna said. Her voice came out more serious than usual.

For a short while they flew in silence. Then Pornal broke it. "Dragon!" he cried.

Everyone flied to steer clear of the 'dragon.' When Elna spun her head, she saw fire zip past them. "Hide!" she ordered. So they all flew around, weaving in and out of the trees so the dragon wouldn't know where they'd hid. Once they were all hidden Elna peered out of the branches she was in, looking for the dragon.

Despite the fact that the situation was still dangerous, she almost laughed. That wasn't a dragon. "Nice going on the false alarm." The spectacled owl teased Pornal.

"Shh!" Areen hissed. "That's a blast-ended skrewt. We still have to be careful around it."

Elna looked at Areen, impressed. Areen caught her gaze and shrugged. The skrewt meanwhile, seemed to have heard them. It charged forward, ramming its horn into the tree, shaking the owls around.

"Whoa!" Eva shouted. She fell out of the tree, getting dangerously close to the skrewt before managing to fly back up. It spewed fire after her. Letting out another scream she flew to the branch Claymore was on. Claymore wrapped his wings around her in a tight embrace.

"Fly!" Elna told them. "The skrewt can't, he'll lose us!" The skrewt ran into the tree.

This time the owls let him knock them off the tree, and they spread their wings, flying away. The skrewt charged after them, spraying fire. But as Elna predicted, it couldn't reach them, and couldn't keep up. Soon they left the skrewt behind.

Pornal panted. "This time is messed up." He announced.

(There's a certain irony to this chapter. The skrewts are only in the book, but my stories are based more off the movies. Skrewts are totally worth putting in though.)


	26. In the Flames

In the Flames

(The next chapter's the last one.)

"Fire!" Areen snapped her head. "Come on!" Soren called. He jumped out of the dinning hollow.

Areen smiled. Soren was getting to be old, but it wasn't stopping him from constantly springing into action. Areen and the rest of the owls in the colliering chaw followed him out. They flew to the Southern Kingdom, where a fire was going. It was their duty to get embers.

Then Areen's powers started up again. She could see things in the flames. Normally, she didn't see anything important. The tree hadn't had any enemies since the Pure Ones and Striga.

But now she was seeing something very interesting indeed. It looked like an Other location, with a bunch of rocks with writing on them. She could get a good look at what the writing was, and she was more concerned with what was in the center. There was a strange round, disgusting, creature floating there. It slowly began to reshape. Areen made a face. When it was done, it looked like an Other. _Wait . . . no it doesn't. _She thought. For one, this Other didn't have much in the way of a nose, his skin was paler, and he didn't have that fuzz most Others had. Then he opened his very snake like eyes.

Areen's breath caught and she began falling. _I'm going yeep! _She thought in a panic. In a fire, that was one of the worst things that could happen. Then the strange Other disappeared, the flames resumed. Areen flapped, getting herself back up.

"Areen!" Soren called. He flew over. "Areen, are you alright?"

Areen nodded. "Fine." Her voice came out more breathy than she'd wanted.

Soren looked at her in concern. "You saw something in the flames didn't you?"

"It's not important." Areen told him.

"It looked important."

Areen looked away. "No. What I saw happened in the past. A long time in the past." She looked at him.

Understanding flashed across Soren's face. "Oh." He said. "Okay."


	27. Midnight

Midnight

Arison walked into Twilight and Elna's hollow. Twilight and Elna weren't inside. Neither was their son Flame. But Midnight was there. "Hey." Arison greeted.

Midnight swung her head around. "Hi there."

"So, you think you're going to join the Other chaw?" he asked. She was going to be put in her chaw soon, which meant she'd have time for the Other chaw.

"Yep." Midnight replied. Then she added jokingly, "Maybe I can get chased by a dragon too." the two laughed, but something seemed wrong in Midnight's eyes.

Arison knew better than to ask what was wrong. He had a better chance of finding out if he was just silent. Sure enough, Midnight started talking again. "Is it weird, that even with how dangerous it is, I like the Other time?"

Arison thought about it. "Not really." At her look he sighed and went on. "This time is dangerous too really. But we like it here because it's home."

Midnight crossed her wings like Others sometimes crossed their arms. "The Other time is not home."

"No. But does have a familiarity to it if you've gone multiple times. Besides, we have a friend there."

"Buckbeak." Midnight said.

Arison nodded. _Next year, we'll look for him. _He decided.

(Sorry if the ending's kind of weird, I wasn't sure how to end this one. But now that we're at the end, there are two people I have to thank. 1. PercyJackson the dragonborn: He, at least the name sounds like a he, has favorited all of these Ga'Hoole Harry Potter cross overs.

12345: Aside from reviewing this and Owlest Meet Buckbeak, he's given me suggestions through PMs. Thanks to him I now have a plot for 5 and 6, even if it might not be what he had in mind. Because I had no idea what I was going to do before.

So thank you.)


End file.
